leafpool905fandomcom-20200214-history
Peyyapi
Peyyapi is one of Leafpool905's main characters alongside Wildwish and Menessi . Her main series is Immaculate Lies and she appears in Menessi's story as well. Basics Gender: '''Female '''Dead or Alive? Dead. Cause of Death: 'Killed by Menessi. '''Past affiliations: '''Peyyapi's Army '''Past roles: ''Leader', Rogue '''Alignment: '''Neutral Evil Physical '''Breed: Mostly Abyssinian and Siamese. Size: '''Normal '''Strength: '''Stronger than moderate. She mostly relies on her speed to injure, not her strength. '''Speed: '''Very fast. '''Pelt and appearance: '''Peyyapi has a white pelt with dark gray markings. The insides of her ears are the same color as these markings. Her eyes are ice blue and her paw pads are pinkish-grayish. The main marking on Peyyapi is her Roman Numeral (II), which is on her left hind, and her yin-yang markings. Her fur is medium in length and silky. Peyyapi is lithe but well-built. Character Peyyapi is ruthless, both emotionally and physically. She speaks with clean articulation and large, analytical words. She is described frequently in writing like so: "When she spoke, it seemed as though it was mid-winter and you could see her cold breath..." On the outside, Peyyapi shows little to no emotion (save for Eli) and maintains a stern, dictator-like personality. She kills without warning or words and could be set off for a small thing like a misunderstanding or a slight disobediance. She's blunt and straightforward, not afraid to tell others when they messed up. However, Peyyapi probably has more emotional turmoil than most characters. Being abandoned at such a young age caused a rupture in her that lead to such a break in her two personas. Contrary to outside appearance, Peyyapi feels immense guilt after killing --- and she killed a lot. She loves Eli more than life itself and would do anything to protect him. She's very paranoid as well, which is why she's so impulsive. Peyyapi's trademark hate is her disposition against ravens. Whenever she sees a raven, she makes a point to kill it. If someone offers her a raven as prey, she might even kill them. This habit was ingrained in her since her failure in Wildwish's heir test. '''Likes: Eli, fighting, winter, tart fruits Dislikes: '''Menessi, Wildwish, naivety, traitors, weakness, ravens Fighting and Mentorship '''Technique: Peyyapi is pure strength and speed. She likes darting around her enemy, confusing them and tricking them. Her claws are some of the sharpest around and she uses them accurately and frequently. Influence: Peyyapi was taught by Hawk, who is a ruthless fighter --- this is where most of her 'power shots' come from. However, she likes improvising and thinks Hawk's style was too 'unelegant' for her taste, and thus lightened the moves whilst making them deadlier. This creates her sharpshooting style. Mentors: Hawk Family Mother: '''Wildwish '''Father: '''Soleil '''Mate: '''Eli Symbolism '''Name meaning: 'Peyyapi' is what the Greek word, 'φεγγάρι', looks like. It means 'moon'. Character: Peyyapi is in the trio with Wildwish and Menessi. She represents Leafpool905's "undesireable self" or "evil self". Her bad traits and inability to become her own person represent what Leafpool905 dreads might happen. In some cases, Peyyapi does sometimes represent Leafpool905 more than Wildwish does, but it's greatly exaggerated, shown in how unstable Peyyapi is. Peyyapi's sudden mood swings and change of decisions represent Leafpool905's Bipolar disorder. Peyyapi is also the foil character of Menessi. Peyyapi represents how Leafpool905 views herself and is the most undesirable and unstable character. Menessi is her complete opposite and kills Peyyapi to show Leafpool905's desperate feelings of wanting to destroy that terrible character that she sees herself as. Design: Easily recognizable are Peyyapi's yin yang-like markings. These represent, ironically, balance; however, they also represent her oppositeness in nature and her unstableness. The completely contrasting values, white and black, emphasize this. When Peyyapi was younger, she didn't have the black markings on her legs. When she's older, she does. This represents a 'creeping corruption' of such. The black marking on her tail-tip also applies to this, as it's mostly white when Peyyapi is younger. Peyyapi's design also resembles Wildwish's Meahpaara form. As Meahpaara directly represents corruption, this emphasizes Leafpool905's view of herself manifestating in Peyyapi. She also resembles Wildwish's form, not Menessi's, because Peyyapi is closer to reality than Menessi's character is. Lastly, Peyyapi's blue eyes represent coldness and bitterness. Trivia *The actual Greek word, φεγγάρι, would be pronounced either as "selíni" or "fengári". *Peyyapi and Menessi serve as foil characters for each other, depending on which is viewed as the main character. *Although she has no powers, Peyyapi is technically a demigod because she was born from Wildwish, who was a major demigod. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Demigods